1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows that can be opened outwardly in a horizontal projecting direction, and specifically, it relates to a structural support design for a horizontally projecting openable window wherein the window sash is reinforced by a structural lattice work and moves along one or more horizontal supports with the aid of rollers, bearings or some other similar friction reducing method which design reduces the effort needed to open and shut the window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows have been known and used for centuries in buildings and other enclosed structures, such as vehicles, and most are made to open. Openable windows have typically opened either in a vertical direction or have been pivotally connected to an unmovable structure, such as a window frame or casement, so that the window can be pivotally rotated about that connection point to move part of the window outwardly and part of the window inwardly relative to the stationary structure. The common example of vertically openable windows is double hung windows. An example of rotating windows is a ventilated sky light/window which pivotally rotates about a central connection point in the casement.
While such openable windows are functional and suitable for the intended purpose of providing ventilation, they each have disadvantages or limitations which render conventional windows unsuitable for all purposes. For example, the most prevalent concern about conventional windows is their ability to be broken into. With vertically opened windows, the glass can be broken, the latch opened, and the window slid open to provide an entryway for a burglar. As a result, windows cannot be left open to provide ventilation for fear that unlawful entry may occur. The same is true of pivotally hung windows although they may provide slightly less opportunity for enabling unlawful entry.
Another concern regarding conventional windows is if a wind storm arises, dust, dirt and other air-borne debris can blow into an open window and introduce the unwanted material into the building. This design allows for a filtering device to be installed without obstructing the view out the window. Additionally, conventional windows are inherently unsafe when open because objects can be thrown out of them with possible injury to persons outside, or people can accidentally fall out of open windows. As a result, conventionally openable windows are not installed in high-rise buildings, hospitals or other institutions without the addition of stops. Stops are characteristically installed to allow no more than 4″ to 6″ of access. Thus, the occupants of such structures are deprived of the benefit of natural ventilation.
Still another disadvantage of conventional windows is the fact that the manner in which the window opens may obstruct the view out of the remainder of the window. This is especially true where a mesh screen is mounted on the window. That problem is particularly acute with windows that are pivotally hung since the window swings partially outward from the casement and partially inward and a portion of the window is most likely obstructing the view at one time or another. Additionally, pivotally hung windows must be able to swing out freely without hitting bushes or trees, or without contacting furniture or fixtures within the building.
One window design that addresses the shortcomings of conventional windows is the horizontally openable window. The horizontally openable window is designed to be openable, while still providing security, unobstructed view, ease of installment and virtually unrestricted placement for installation. The horizontally openable window is structured to be openable in a horizontal direction relative to the casement of the window to provide a ventilated space about substantially the entirety of the periphery of the window. Because the window moves out horizontally from the surrounding casement, the window remains substantially in its original form so that the view out of the window is not obstructed in any way. In addition, the distance that the window moves horizontally outwardly from the casement is an insufficient distance to allow human entry through the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,637 to Jancan discloses a horizontally openable window. The window sash of this horizontally openable window is supported by the same mechanism that serves to open and shut the window. This mechanism is comprised of a threaded pin and shaft type opener located at the four corners of the window. Alternatively, the mechanism comprises a scissors type opener. Because the opening means also serves as the support means, there generally is required more than one opening means. Because the multiple opening means must be operated concurrently, the window, as currently designed, results in a fairly cumbersome opening mechanism. In addition, because the opening means also supports the window, the weight of the window binds the opening means, making it more difficult, if not impossible to operate.
Thus, it would be advantageous if the support for the window sash were separate from the means for opening and shutting the window. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a means for reducing friction between the window sash and the support in order to render easier the opening and closing of the window.